Orange and Blue Makes What?
by uwupaki
Summary: Naruto was assaulted on his birthday and it leads his life to a whole new chapter. Watch (read) as a young blonde turns into one of the best ninja with a fellow blonde next to him. Naruto x Yugito, Strong(ish) Naruto Kekkei Genkai. Different-ish from canon. Rated M for language, violence and possible lemons.


**Re-try on my first attempt at this story. I got some feedback that I will try to encorperate in this attempt. This story will be strictly NaruYugi, cuz the site needs more of these two. Now, this will be slightly (very) different from canon, as you will see. :)**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was October 10th. Quite a loud and cheerful October 10th for everyone, the reason? Today was the day the Yondaime Hokage "killed" the Kyuubi. To be truthful, the Yondaime only sealed the Kyuubi into an infant. Said infant, now a young academy child, was running from a drunk, angry mob of villagers who each were equipped with at least one form of weaponry. The reason for this?

They wanted revenge for their loved ones that died on that fateful day 7 years ago. As quick as it had started, Naruto Uzumaki's attempt in fleeing the livid mob of villagers chasing after him had failed, as he was already cornered in an alleyway. All he could see was the evil grins of the civilians that now stood around him.

"We've got you trapped now, demon!" One of the angry villagers shouted before he took his wooden bat and hit Naruto, causing him to fall to the ground. It didn't stop there, however. The beatings kept coming from weapons of all kinds and materials, like wood and metals.

One of the villagers, who happened to be a retired Chuunin, had tied Naruto and turned him on his back. The man took out what happened to be a kunai and said, "This is for taking away my daughter's vision. I'll take away your vision just like you took away hers!"

Itachi Uchiha wasn't having the best night, unlike every other citizen of Konoha at the moment. He had come back from a recent ANBU patrol to find his clansmen dead… all but Sasuke Uchiha, his little brother. He currently had the unconcious Uchiha on his back and was walking back to the Hokage's mansion to give his patrol report, well after he had sealed away the bodies of course, until he saw a bloodied child in an alleyway from the corner of his eye. There lied a severly injured, probably unconcious, blonde child.

Itachi quickly took action immediately after seeing this. He picked up Naruto and instead of walking to the mansion, he just used the **Shunshin** to get there, while thinking why he didn't just do that in the first place **(We all thought that, c'mon)**.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen Sarutobi was fighting his archnemesis, _paperwork_. He had been tempted on so many years in office to just burn it all with his naturally strong fire affinity, but decided against it as he knew some of these papers were important.

Sighing, he continued to sign off papers, thinking the night couldn't get more stressful. Oh how wrong he was. At that moment, Itachi Uchiha had **Shunshin** ed into his office carrying three things: his unconcious brother, a near dead Naruto, and some (his entire clan) dead people inside a scroll.

The Sandaime stood up from his chair immediately and ran over to Itachi. He took Naruto from him and saw his condition, not even noticing the unconcious Uchiha boy and the scrolls. No part of his body was left un-bruised, there were deep gashes in his arm, chest and legs, as well as blood seeping from one of his eyes, indicating that his eye had been stabbed.

"ANBU! Call the best medics we have in the hospital that don't hate Naruto, right now! This is a direct order!" Sarutobi yelled at the top of his lungs, while shouts of "Yes Sir!" could be heard around the room, then a swirl of leaves, indicating that they had left for their search. "Weasel, report immediately!"

"Weasel reporting in from patrol. Nothing out of the ordinary, just civilans celebrating… that is until my shift ended. I was heading back here to report until I picked up the scent of blood. Lots of it…" Itachi put his head down before continuing, "the entire Uchiha clan had been murdered, save for one, my brother, Sasuke Uchiha. After recovering from the shock from the horrors I had seen, I sealed every possible body I could find within the compound in these scrolls," Itachi holds out scrolls containing all the bodies, "before coming here, that is, after I had picked up Naruto-kun here."

The Sandaime Hokage took a long sigh and a puff of his cancer stick, before noticing the scrolls then taking said scrolls from Itachi putting them on his desk to ve sealed away somewhere secure, then lying Naruto down on a couch. As if on queue, a knocking could be heard before several medics came into the room and bowed, before one of them spoke up, "Hokage-sama, we are here as you requested. May we know why you summoned us specifically?"

The old man just pointed to the couch and the medics all gasped before they ran to the boy. "Medics, start stablizing him at once! Once we do that, we can transport him to the hospital, ASAP." The group of medics and medic-nin quickly started to patch up the flesh wounds, before one of them spoke up, "Shouldn't we be doing this in an emergency room?"

All the man recieved was a glare that clearly said, 'Does it look like we have a fucking choice? We're here already so do your job before I fire you.'

The medic could only gulp and continue healing the boy.

* * *

-Timeskip, one day-

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was currently walking to the hospital room that his brother was resting in to check if he was ok. Sasuke had been sent there for a check-up, just in case any damage was dealt on him. That was his main objective. Though, he had a secondary objective in mind: to make sure the Yondaime's Legacy, Naruto, was alright. If Naruto was anything like his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, he knew the boy would heal fast due to his Uzumaki blood. He also knew of Naruto's tenant and knew the healing capabilities that came with it, as Naruto's mother, who was one of his former senseis, had this ability due to her being the previous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

As he entered the hospital, he walked up to the front desk and asked for the hospital room numbers of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Coincidentally, both children had been placed in the same room. Despite being curious as to why this was, he had walked up and into to their room to see several medics around Naruto, and an awake Sasuke.

"Hey there Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up and greeted his brother with a pained smile, one that screamed that he had been mentally scarred from the previous night's events. "About yesterday…" he could see his younger brother's smile quickly turn into a sad frown, "I don't exactly know what happened or who did it... but I promise you and the rest of our fallen clan, I will get revenge on whoever did this to us."

Sasuke looked at his older brother with a look that showed heavy signs of pain loss of his family, but was replaced with determination and promise to reign vengance and avenge his fellow clansmen. "Itachi-niisan, I'll help too. I'll grow stronger than you can ever imagine, I'll avenge our clan and restore it to its former glory. That… that is my dream.. no… that will be reality."

Itachi had what looked like a proud expression on his face, but it was quickly replaced with his emotionless, blank stare. "If you really wish to help, meet tomorrow, after your academy class at our clan training grounds." Sasuke just noded at this and as the conversation ended, went back to resting as the nurses instructed him.

Speaking of nurses, the ones that were surrounding the healing body of Naruto Uzumaki had dispersed slightly, leaving only a couple medics behind to check on his recovery progress.

It was outstanding to say the least. Itachi slowly walked over to the idle, but awake body of the blonde child. Naruto curiously looked at Itachi before greeting him with a weak hello. Itachi just waved back and turned his focus to the medics. "What is his condition?"

The medic turned from her clipboard and looked at Itachi. "When he first got here, it looked like he was going to die. It was that bad. That is, almost like a miracle, his wounds are almost fully healed today. The only thing that wont be healing is his left eye…" Itachi's face grimanced at the news, reminding him of a similar event that happened a day before the Uchiha Massacre, as people were now calling it.

* * *

-Flashback, a day before the massacre-

* * *

 _Itachi quickly ran to the edge of a cliff where his best friend, Shisui Uchiha was standing with his right eye bleeding. "Shisui, don't do this!" he shouted, in an effort that was in vain, to stop his friend from suicide._

" _i'm sorry Itachi, but there's not much else I can do in this world. Danzo stole my right eye, presumably to use it for something… I just don't know what." Shisui smiled at his friend, "Itachi… this is the end for me. However, it's a new beginning for you." Slowly, Shisui's left arm went to his remaining eye, before he presented what was now his remaining Sharingan eye._

" _Take this… I know you'll put it to good use one day." And with that, Shisui Uchiha was no more._

 _Now putting the eye in a safe place, Itachi stood at the cliff where his friend stood a minute ago, looking down into the ravine before his eyes shifted into a shuriken shaped design without his knowledge._

" _I will…"_

* * *

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Hello? Mister?" Itachi quickly snapped out of his memory to see the medic staring at him curiously. Itachi looked at the medic with an apologetic gaze and said, "My apologies, got lost in a , I believe I do have the solution for his eye problem-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the room opened as the Hokage rushed into the room and appeared beside Naruto's bed. "Medic, is he alright?!" The medic gave the same response as she gave Itachi.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed respectfully. The Hokage gave him a smile and said, "No need for that right now. Is there any fix to Naruto-kun's eye?" The last part mostly directed at the medic. The medic shook her head and said, "Not unless we can find a donor that's willing for an eye transplant." This was Itachi's queue to speak up.

"Hokage-sama, medic-san, if I may present a suggestion…" Both mentioned people looked at Itachi with curiosity before he continued, "I believe I have a solution for Naruto-kun's eye…"

* * *

-Timeskip 30 minutes (just Itachi explaining the whole story)-

* * *

"WHAT?!" A shouting from the Sandaime could be heard from all over Konoha. Yes, he was that loud when mad. Said man sighed and rubbed his temples. Things had gotten that much more stressful. Not only was Shisui, basically the master of the **Shunshin** , dead, but the Uchiha Massacre was probably done by no one other than his former team mate, Danzo and his ROOT. He sighed another time as he thought of the paperwork behind all this.

Naruto, who was awake for the entire thing didn't understand anything except for the fact that he would be getting a new eye. A Sharingan for that matter. "Jiji, so will I be getting a new eye?" The Sandaime just sighed at three things, first being the fact that there was going to be a _lot_ of paperwork after this, secondly, the fact that he had to somehow explain this to the council, thirdly, how Naruto was taking the fact that he had lost an eye and could possibly be getting a new one like it was a every day occurance.

The Hokage just sighed again and looked at Itachi, and he immediately knew what the look meant.

"Fine... let the transplant begin."

* * *

 **Wew, not a bad chapter. I'll make sure to fix my upcomping chapters with the things you guys/girls suggested. Ok bye.**


End file.
